Puppy Love
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Carlos has always been an animal lover in general, but what happens when he brings a puppy home with him, despite the no-dogs-allowed rule at the Palm Woods?  Very cute. No slash.


Happy 11/11/11! I wanted to write a story for the occasion, because we know it won't come again for 100 years and I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll still be alive then. Anyway, this is just a cute, little story that I wrote off the top of my head and I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy Love<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

It was a typical day for the boys of Big Time Rush. Kendall was watching hockey, James was staring at himself in the mirror, Logan was reading, and Carlos was off somewhere, probably causing trouble.

"Hey, do you know where Carlos is?" Kendall suddenly asked, turning the volume down on the TV.

Logan glanced up from the book he was reading. "I think he said he was going to the park."

"Oh... I was just going to ask him if he wanted to play this new video game I got. Do you think he'll be back soon?" Kendall wondered.

"Uh, it's hard to say. He could-" Logan was cut off by the sound of the door flying open.

"I'm baaaack!" Carlos sung as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. Only he wasn't alone. There was a small animal in his arms.

Kendall and Logan's eyes went wide as soon as they realized what Carlos had.

"Carlos, why do you have a dog?" Kendall asked, referring to the golden retriever he was holding.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were going to the park," Logan told him, standing up from the couch.

"I _was_ at the park! That's where I found Sparky 2!" Carlos explained, taking a few steps closer to them so they could see the dog better.

He then turned to the animal in his arms, "Who's the cutest wittle puppy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Carlos! What if someone lost him and they're worried about him?" Kendall asked.

"He doesn't have a collar or any tags," Carlos commented, petting "Sparky 2."

"Well, stray dog or not, we can't keep him here. You know about Bitters' no-dog policy!" Logan reminded Carlos.

"Lightening lives here," Carlos countered, stubbornly. He couldn't believe that Logan and Kendall were trying to make him get rid of his new best friend!

"That's because he's in the showbiz!"

"Yeah," Kendall added, "We cannot let Bitters see him. He can't stay here."

"Well what do you want me to do? Kick him out on the street? Look at him!" Carlos exclaimed, holding the puppy right in front of them.

"No, I have a better idea," Kendall announced, with a devious look on his face.

Two minutes later, the three of them were standing outside of 4J, going over the plan.

"Okay, so here's what we'll do," Kendall started. "We'll put the puppy-"

"Hey! He has a name!" Carlos cut in.

"Okay, we'll put Sparky 2," Kendall corrected himself, while Carlos looked satisfied, "in this basket, put it outside Camille's apartment, and ring the doorbell."

"And then when Camille answers the door, she'll think he's adorable and have no choice but to take him, so we don't have to worry about it!" Logan finished, quickly catching on to the plan.

"Exactly," Kendall stated, "Move out!"

Since Carlos got them into the mess, he was the one to set the basket in front of Camille's door and to ring the doorbell and run. The others just stayed where they were at.

Jo was spending the night with Camille and they were watching Camille's favorite romantic comedy, Something Borrowed.

"No Rachel! He's about to get married to your best friend!" she yelled at the screen.

"I know!" Jo added, "You had your chance, but you lost it!"

Suddenly, the two of them heard the doorbell ring. At first, neither of them budged.

Camille then sighed, paused the movie, and offered, "I'll get it."

She stood up, removing her blanket, and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, she immediately noticed the puppy sitting in the basket. "Awww! How cute!" she exclaimed, forgetting her annoyance that someone was knocking on the door so late at night.

Intrigued, Jo got off the couch and walked over. "What's up?" she asked, before seeing the puppy, "Awww! He's adorable!"

"How'd you get up here, little guy?" Camille asked in a puppy-voice.

"And how did you ring the doorbell?" Jo wondered aloud.

Camille and Jo looked at each other with knowing looks. Camille took the dog in her arms as the two of them walked to the end of the hall and looked around the corner, immediately seeing the three boys behind the plan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jo asked them, as if they were crazy, "You know about Bitters' no-dog policy!"

"I think I know what's going on here," Camille announced. "Carlos brought a puppy home, because he found him at the park and you guys didn't want to get in trouble for having a dog, so you brought him here, thinking that I wouldn't be able to resist."

Normally, the boys wouldn't admit the truth in this kind of situation, but Camille had been dead on.

"Um, yeah," Logan replied, "How'd you know?"

"I just did," she shrugged.

Out of nowhere, they heard Mr. Bitters. "Just to make sure no one is breaking any rules, there is going to be a surprise apartment check!" he shouted from down the hall.

Instantly, the five teenagers started to panic.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked, alarmed. He didn't want to imagine what Mr. Bitters would do if he found out they had a dog.

"Go back inside!" Kendall whispered, "Hurry!"

With the puppy still being carried by Camille, they all ran back into her apartment.

"Now what?" Jo asked.

"Hide him!" Kendall ordered.

Camille quickly set Sparky 2 down and put a pillow on top of him.

"Not there! Find a-"

They were interrupted by the door opening suddenly.

"Ah, the hockey heads from Minnesota. What are you doing here?" Mr. Bitters asked them.

"Uh, we were just watching," Kendall looked at the TV screen for reference, "um, Something Borrowed with Camille and Jo," he finished, sheepishly adding the last part.

"You boys were watching a romantic comedy?" Mr. Bitters asked, skeptically.

"Sure," Logan answered, thinking fast. "The girls wanted to watch it and being the gentlemen that we are, of course we agreed."

"Okay," he sighed, still looking unsure, "I'll just be-"

Suddenly, a bark came from behind the pillow.

"Did that pillow just bark?" Mr. Bitters asked, now sure of his accusation.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. "I was just practicing my bark... for a guest role I'm going to be playing... Woof!"

Mr. Bitters wanted to bust them, but for all he knew, Carlos really _was_ going to star as a dog. "Whatever. Just stay out of trouble!" he shouted, before leaving the apartment. Once they were sure he was gone, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was close!" Kendall stated.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "Hey, can we leave the dog here for tonight since Bitters already came here? We'll figure out what to do with him tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Camille agreed, "But only because he's the cutest wittle puppy ever!"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to put him up for adoption!" Carlos exclaimed the next morning.<p>

"Come on, Carlos. You saw what happened last night. We can't keep him."

"But what if his owner isn't nice?" he whined.

"They will be. We'll make sure of it," Logan told him.

"I think I might have an idea that we can be totally sure he's in good hands," Kendall mentioned.

Soon enough, the boys were at Kelly's house.

"I hope she says yes!" Carlos exclaimed, "Then we can see him all the time!"

Kendall rung the doorbell and Kelly answered right away.

"Aww! A puppy!" she adored. "Wait, I thought you guys weren't allowed to have animals at the Palm Woods..."

"Yeah, here's the thing..." Kendall proceeded on to tell Kelly the story behind Sparky 2.

"Wow," she stated after he was finished, "Well, then I guess he'll need a good home. I'll adopt him."

"Yay!" Carlos shouted, "Thank you Kelly! I promise, he will be good! Won't you Sparky 2?" he looked down at the puppy, who remained silent. "He will," Carlos answered for him, handing him over to Kelly.

A week later, Kendall, Logan, and James were all sitting in the living room, playing "Mario Kart Wii" when Carlos walked through the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed, "Where'd you get the llama?"

* * *

><p>Lol, that was the best ending I could come up with... I was going to write that Carlos brought a horse inside, but I thought a llama would be funnier. Oh, what are you going to do with Carlos and his love for animals? Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful 1111/11 (Veteran's Day) and I hope you enjoyed my story. :D Oh and I'm sorry James wasn't in the story at all. I don't know why, but after I started writing, I just didn't come up with any reason for him to be there... Please don't think I'm a James hater. Because I am 100% not. I love all the boys of Big Time Rush.


End file.
